Your Not Like The Others
by SesshoumaruNarakuPureLove
Summary: Naraku is treated badly. Will anyone make him happy?


_**"Your Not Like The Others"**_

_**It was a gorgous day flowers waving in the wind.,and suddenly it turned to a dark cloudy wind striking down water drops. This was no ordanary rain storm. This was a lagoon. "aww man" shouted the boys holding there book bags over their heads and pushed the other boy down hard. "Your lucky this time brat" with that they left to go home and get into there warm beds. The boy didn't cry he was used to being bullied and never made a thought he was a nerd,weird, and a no good always gossiped about the poor lad.,and called him names. The boy dusted off his shirt and pants and headed home. "This lagoon sure is pure hard" he said touching his lip that held blood on it. "I guess that Lagoon saved my life" He sighed. **_

_**The boy went home to a place that looked like it been hit by a tornado. He lives basically out side. The boy lays his book bag and shoes on the cold ground. He gets a rack of sticks and makes himself a ditch so he could at least get himself dried. **_

_**This boy was absalutly beautiful. He had long Black wavy hair but now was drenched. His eyes was the color of bloodish dark red With a pinch of blue eyeshadow on his eyelids. The poor boy was pale that it looked like he just vomited up a whole meal. The poor lads name was Naraku.**_

_**-Next Day-**_

_**It wasn't raining no more when he woke smilled but it ended up with a frown. "Time for another day father" he sighed looking to the skys. "but I know you told me to be strong." he smilled. He walked towards the bus that went by all the kids laughed at him and called him a loser. "That's fine i'll just walk to school again...like I have always have." he sighed headed towards school walking. While he is walking to highschool he saw a son hugging his father good bye before he went off to work. He smilled and remembered that day.**_

_**Flash back**_

_**"daddy" naraku threw his hand up in the air for his father to pick him up. "son..So how was it today with mommy?" Jason smilled. "awful" he cried. "aww come on" Jason giggled. "but your hear now and I'm happy" He giggled and clapped his hands. "My boy you will always be my little angel" smilled the father patting his sons head.**_

_**End Of flash back.**_

_**"that was a good day wasn't it dad?" He smilled. "son don't forget to clean up your room" ordered mom. "i won't" said the boy heading up to do what he was told. "I don't like Girls.." hissed Naraku remember the past on that one too.**_

_**Flash**_

_**"honey take this and you will feel better" thumbalina said with a smirk behide her smilling face. "thankyou sweety" Jason smilled taking the drink. "almost there!" whispered his own brother Jasper. "DADDY...NO!" screamed Naraku slapping the cup out of his fathers hand. Before he stopped him it was already too late. "too late my brat now he will die a long death and this money of his is all mine" She smirked and left. "Daddy " cried naraku holding his fathers hand. "my...Boy...I failed you as a father. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you about her. " he coughed. "it's not your fault daddy. She was your wife so how could you have known." he cried. Jason laughed as much as he could . "your my smart cookie and I will always love you." he patted his sons head with a smile. "yeah I know" he smilled back. "keep this letter and don't let her have it. You must keep it for your self." he coughed hard. "You must never let it go in the wrong hands if you know what I mean." he coughed harder. "yes I know dad and I will always always keep this to me forever." he closed his eyes holding onto his chest to show his father how much it meant to him. "good job my son I.I...I..Lov.."before he could finish his sentence he had died in his sons hands .. "da..dad...?" he went in shock when his fathers hand fell to the bed off his hand. "da...da...DADDY!" he cried hard and held the note and his father close to him.**_

_**End of Flash.**_

_**"I will have revenge when I see my fathers brother and his so called wife." Naraku growled. "They will wish they haven't put my father in a grave stone. Now they are going to wish they were in that grave stone instead when I show them there missing with the wrong kid." he snorted and was five minutes late. "oh no!" he shouted running to get to class.**_

_**"dj" teacher spoke out. "here" dj said. "naraku" the teacher said looking towards every coner but before he was about to put him on absent list he heard the door plop open hard with a boy out of breath panting for air. "Naraku Take your seat boy! that's the 5th time you have been late young man. I'm afraid if you keep this up i'll have to get you a attention" sighed the teacher looking in his book. "The nerd is going to get a attention hahah" a boy said pointing at naraku. The class started laughing at him. "THAT'S ENOUGH" shouted the teacher . The kids went quiet and stared hard at the boy naraku. "Simon!" Nick called out. "yes sir" he got up out of his chair. "You have a date with me in class today after school until 4:00 p.m. " the teacher growed. "but.." the kid said. "no buts! Understood" shouted Nick. "yes sir..." he snapped his lip to a evil frown at naraku. "Now naraku since this boy wanted to make fun of you. I will take off your 5 tardys. You may go have a seat." he pointed to narakkus desk. "thankyou" he smilled at Nick. "I promiss to not be late no more " he bowled and went to his desk. "eww you stink" one of the girls said in disgust moving her desk. "yeah you rot " they all shouted Moving their desk far from him.**_

_**"ENOUGH!" Nick snorted throwing the book down. "I think today is a good time to teach you guys about Respect,loyal,and not hurting others to feel good about your self." he growled. "but teach" the class sighed. "no buts!" Nick growled. "Naraku" he said. "yes sir" he looked up at him and put his book down. "Naraku I'm going to have you transfered into class A because 1 You have proven to me that you are an honored student. 2 You are a very smart boy. 3 You are too smart to be in my class." Nick said with a smile."oh and that's a good thing don't worry. 4th These brats won't leave you alone no matter how hard I try. If you are ever having problems you can always come to me . " he smilled warmingly like a father would. He felt bad for the boy and wanted to do everything in his will to make him happy. **_

_**"T..t..thankyou ." he smilled. "You may call me nick" he smilled. "oh and one more thing before I forget tommarow you will begin your new class. So today I want you to do what ever you like until school is over. Ok" Nick smilled. "ok Mr. Ta...I mean Nick" he smilled getting his paper and pencil out. "So your into drawing interesting" nick said with a smile going to his computer to look up how to be respectful,loyal,and treat others the same way you want to be treated. "that's not fair teacher " sighed a student. "well it's not fair to make fun of kids now is it." he snorted back. "but...we get to suffer and do work while he gets to rest his butt drawing.!" complained another student. "Well he is too smart for this class. and secont Narakus a very talented respectful boy. Unlike some kids I know in these class" he huffed at them. "teachers pet" simon said pushing naraku off his chair. "wha...Ouch" he got up and rubbed his behind. "SIMON TO THE OFFICE NOW" shouted Nick pointing his fingure towards the door. The boy was scared and upset he went to the office to get his head blown off. "Naraku Since this is not your day" sighed nick getting something out of the refridgerator and walked to Narakus desk. "here ..Heres my treat for being so patent with this horriable class and i'm sorry you have to be in this." Nick smilled handing him a leader of pepsi that was the size of a 64 ounces of pop. "T...t...th...thankyou Nick" smilled naraku taking the pop and started drinking it down fast. Nick gave a sweat look to his face of how the kid just drunk all of it in matter of seconts..."you sure were thirsty weren't you" he smilled. "Yes You bet I was. I haven't had a drink in ages like that. Finally no more nasty water." smilled the boy rubbing his tummy. Nick was surprised to hear he hasn't had a good drink in ages. "I see you don't get drinks often" he sighed to look up at him and reached in his pocket to hand him a 1,000 dollars. "what the..."all the class snorted. "Ni..Ni..Nick you don't have to give me this" Naraku said cocking his head. "no it's my treat ok" he smilled. "o..ok nick th..thankyou" he smilled and continued to draw. "don't mention it" nick smilled.**_

_**schools out.**_

_**"man what a day" naraku said with a stretch and a yawn. "time to make dinner and then head to bed" he thought in his head. "hey squirt.!" a boy called out. "y...yes...?" he looked to see who it was but before he could get a glance he was knocked out cold.**_

_**"that will teach you a lesson teachers pet" hissed the kids laughing by him and left.**_

_**5:00 p.m. **_

_**He wakes up and gets his vistion back to normal. "I got to go make dinner" he sighed and ran to go home.**_

_**Night time.**_

_**"I miss you father" naraku said curling into a ball. "I really do." he cried out.**_

_**Morrning.**_

_**"time for another day again" he sighed. "well father at least your not here in the nightmare." he smilled. Naraku ran to school and didn't pay no head on waiting for the bus since it always misses him anyway. "Father..I made it to a new class...are you proud of me father." he smilled.**_

_**8:00**_

_**Naraku stood there looking at everybody seeing hearts everywhere people making out. "eww" he thought in his head. He saw cards , candy, flowers, pink, red, and baked muffins or cookies. "brother it's valentines day isn't." he sighed in his head.**_

_**"open mine sesshomaru sama" a girl giggled. "no open mine" said another girl pushing out of the way. Third girl comes up to him. "please a..a..a.c..acc..accept my cupcakes." "oh don't for get me . taste this lovely cheese cake I made for you." another girl hissed. every minute of the day there was another and another is this to no end? "ladies ladies"he smilled holding a stop hand. "i'll take all your guys gift but in reaturn you got to study hard for me ok" he winked to have the girls falling off their feet. "yess Sesshomaru sama" they all said. "Keh!" he giggled and put his gifts in his bag. The bell struch 8:50 a.m. "OH crap!" naraku hissed running towards the room and dashed hard into sesshomaru" "owwwie" he said rubbing his head. **_

_**Gossip~**_

_**"oh his dead now" "that squirt finally did something to make his death come" "oh yeah can't wait to see what happeneds." The whole school was gossping at to no end.**_

_**"Your Not Like the Others"  
Chapter 1 "Valentines Day"  
Page 2-4.**_

"silence" sesshomaru stared cold at the crowd" "I'm dead" naraku thought in his mind. "I'm so sorry ..I must of not watched my step." smilled sesshomaru holding out his hand. "u...it..it's ok" blushed naraku. "no really let me help you" he demanded holding his hand closer to him. "o...ok" he grabbed sesshomarus hand in reaturn. "say i'm..s" before sesshomaru could finish Naraku interrupted him. "here have my cookies. for my mistake." naraku handed a bag of cookies that were burnt crip and didn't look like they been baked good. Sesshomaru looked at it and the class mates around him were starring and saying to him "don't eat it! it might be po..poison..." "huh" sighed naraku. Naraku wouldn't be surprised if he didn't eat it and threw it to his face. Sesshomaru saw the look on the boy and the class mates around him. "thankyou" he took the bag of cookies and put one in his mouth. "oh my gosh" everyone squeeled. "He...He...He ate it" naraku thought blushing really hard. "delicious." he lied and put the rest in his bag to eat later. Naraku blushed redish pink and smiled. "How about you come over to my house and have some sweets with me for my mistake as well. I won't take a no for an option. Oh and we can go by your house to pick up some clothes...nah you can wear some of mine." he smilled and wanted this boy to go jump in some soap and water. Sesshomaru was curious why he stunk sooo bad but he didn't want to say it out loud right now. "Ok sounds nice" he smilled. "good see you at 3:5o after school in the back of school.? " he smilled and they both heard the bell ring. "oh shoot i'm going to be late." Naraku paniced. "no worries " sesshomaru said taking his hand and running to the class room. "so whitch grade are you in?" "i'm in class A" he panted hard running out of breath. Suddenly they stopped and sesshomaru stared at him but in a good way. "your in class A?" he questioned bring a brow up. "yes" he answered. "Oh...Cool we can be class mates." he smilled running faster. "what's with me today..My heart won't stop ponding hard. is it this boy?" sesshomaru thought in his head. "boys you would of been late in 2 more minutes but congrats you made it." Inunotaishou said smilling. "yeah Thankyou dad." he smilled. "d...dad..?" Naraku thought in his head looking over to his father and to sesshomaru. "oh I can see why they are realated. " he laughed in his head. "class this is a new student Naraku. He just moved in from class C. Naraku speak to them. "h...h...hi m..my..my name is Naraku Hig..higgurashi and I hope you will take good care of me " he sat up to look at the students who were giving him a death glare seeing he was holding their favorite idles hand. "oh my bad" naraku said letting go of sesshomarus hand. Sesshomaru took his seat and the girls started to flirt with boys wanted to be best buds with him some well wanted more ..."Hey Naraku sit over here " sesshomaru patted a seat next to him and smilled. Naraku gasped seeing eveybody wanting to stab knifes in him over and over. "i...I'm co...coming" he sighed to sit next to him. Naraku was shocked he listened for the first time to his feelings then to let others push him away from his wants. Naraku could help but feel at ease when he was with Sesshomaru.

~END Of School~

"well well well isn't it the boy who got to flirt with our prince idle. You shall pay dearly for that. " they pushed naraku in a puddle of mud threw him in the trash can took his 1,000 dollars and threw stuff in the trash can all over him. "THAT WILL BE ENOUGH OF YOU GUYS" Sesshomaru hissed behind them. "oh...crude" they thought. "Oh and GIVE me that 1,000 dollars NOW!" he hissed causing them to hand it to them and ran. "Are you ok" Sesshomaru said pushing the stuff off him and getting him out of the trash can. "yeah I'm alright ..I'm quite used to this everyday." he smilled and dusted off his pants. "well I see...Well I'm going to have a body guard for you." he smilled and handed him the money. "o...oh that won't be nessacary." he smilled but was in shock that he didn't take his money he is returning it. "no I demand you to have a body guard." he blushed with anger across his face. "ok ok ok" naraku bowed. Sesshomaru smilled and couldn't help what he was going to do the kids stared at naraku in hatrid standing next to their idle prince. Sesshomaru picked up narakus chin and gave him a kiss. Narakus face blushed and his eye popped out shockingly. sesshomaru looked at him then closed his eyes. Naraku got the signal so he closed his eyes as well. "what am I...doing.." Sesshomaru thought. The crowd went bonkers. "Whhhhhhhhhhhhatttttttttttt" "why is it always him!" "wtffffffffffff" "what is going on "  
sesshomaru broke the kiss and entered his tongue in to welcome narakus warmth hot mouth. They fought and fought with their tongues and stopped and broke the kiss. "wow" naraku smilled blushing. "thats my first." "same here" sesshomaru went in shock and blushed hard. Naraku was feeling a nerve between his legs and wanted it to go away. So did Sesshomarus. "lets go" sesshomaru smirked holding Narakus hand. "um ok" he blushed.

Few Moments Later.

"So Tell me Naraku why don't you bathe.?" he asked. "you hate me now too..." sighed. "n..No actually I wanted to know why and that's it." he frowned. "well you see I live outside. I don't really have a home." he sighed. "oh That explains it. I thought you might of been forced to not take one." he sighed then had an idea. "How about you move in with me. I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind since the situation your in." He smilled. "r..e..really you would let me live with you." he blushed. "yes" he answered back. "Thankyou...thankyou so...so...soo...much" he cried. "aww don't cry" he patted narakus back and tried to cheer him up. "for now on your life will be great and not misserable at all. you'll see ." he smilled.

_**"I'm Home!" shouted sesshomaru holding Narakus hand behind him. "Welcome home son" smilled Inukimi washing the dishes. "so how was your ..." she stopped when she saw Naraku. "Son Explain to me why you brought some one over? Without Me and your fathers approval of having someone over?" "mom this is Naraku he lives outside and has a horriable life at school." He sighed then took a big breath. "I was wondering if he could live here with us since he has no home." he looked at naraku then back to his mother. "Oh..I ...See...Very sad yet ..Do you have parents Naraku?" she questioned with a brow up. "N...No I don't " he looked to the side sighing. "aww you poor thing" she sighed. "well Mothers alive but she..." he whispered quietly not wanting to speak of it. "never mind sweety you can tell me later" she smilled. "ok thank you" naraku smilled. "Well sesshomaru I'll see if I can convice your father to let him live with you. "Ok thanks mom" he hugged her. "your welcome my boy" she kissed his forehead. "Naraku do you have spare clothes?" she questioned curious. "n...no mam..." he sighed. "Oh my goodness well I'll go shopping after I do these dishes..Sesshomaru make sure he gets nice and clean" she smirked with a demanding grin. "yes mom" smilled sesshomaru taking Narakus hand.**_

5 minutes later.

"see you honey" she shouted. "see you mom" he yelled back in the bathroom. Sesshomaru takes his wash cloth and puts his to the right and Narakus to the left. He pushes to put the hot water on with pooring some blue berry looking bubbles.,and a shampoo on the side. "time to get clean." he smirked and took off his baby blue shirt off along with his white jeans. "w..why are you...um.." blushed Naraku. "Were taking a bath.? don't you know how to take one?" he questioned with a brow up in the air. "n...n..No" Naraku sighed and blushed hard to see sesshomaru completly naked. "I'll help you" he said untieing his tie and loosened his shirt. "u...Ummm...q...quit" naraku held out a hand and tugged. "but your supposed to be naked so you can clean your whole body?" he snorted. "oh...I see" he closes his eyes and gives one big breath. "alright" he took off the rest of his shirt and started to unzip his black leather pants. "n...now wh..what" Naraku looked at him. "all the way" sesshomaru went over to help him pull the rest of his clothing off. "t..th..thankyou" he blushed getting pulled to the bath tub that was bubbly and hot. "hmm." naraku stared questionly at him? "I know it's just water but this will take all the dirt off your body." he smilled putting soap on a rag then continued washing narakus body for him. "this is how it's done." Sesshomaru Smilled. "I s...see.." his cheeks turned brightly red matching sesshomarus cheeks. "now for some shampoo" he poored all over Narakus hair giving it a good bath.

They bathed for an hour and put on pjs giggling. "now we dry our hair and straighten it." He smilled getting his dryer out of the basket under the sink and reached his straightner from the top of the sink to open the mirror to recieve the straightner iron.  
"ok.." he glanced over his shoulders at Sesshomaru.

12 minutes later from getting dressed and getting out of the bathroom with their hair dried and clean.

"time for straightening your mine is done now.  
"so naraku tell me about your mother" He questioned. "I do...don't want to" he sighed. "I promiss not to tell a soul about it. I promiss" he glanced at Naraku. "oh Ok." he sighed and looked up at sesshomaru that was staring at him with blush.

"well you see it goes like this" He sighed and smilled of the thought that he could rely on his so called friend. *wink* lol..

He sits down ontop of sesshomarus bed to pull his towel off the top of his head to release his hair falling down to his shoulders and hips. "beautiful" sesshomaru thought with a blush also siting on top of his bed getting the straightner ready. "Long long time ago when I was about 4 years old." he closed his eyes to remember that day. Sesshomaru listens while he brushes his hair to get the nots out. Boy was there alot _.

PAST~

"mom I'm going to go get daddy a bucket of water so he can get his thirst down." smilled Naraku. "Ok...listen kid" she grabbed the bucket out of his hands. "I'll do stuff for my sweety so you run along ok" she smilled but inside with growling. "o...ok mother..." he sighed walking to his father. Before he went to his father he forgot to pick up his blanket and heard a whisper in the living room. "Tonight we will give Jason the antidote to kill him so we can finally have his money and ritches." she smirked. "no" he thought in his head to accidently knock down the trash can. "oh...no!" he screamed in his head. "so what do we got here a rat listening into our confirsation." smirked Jasper picking up the boy screaming and covered his mouth. "great the kid heard." she snoted to glare coldly at the kid. "well you tell a single peep kid and he will die slow and painfully for me and my lovie poo! to watch. Got that!" she hissed. "mmm" he shook his head with a sighing face. "good" she smilled. "Jasper dear put him down." she ordered. "ok" he dropped the boy on his bottom. They left smirking at the little boy who was helpless that couldn't do a thing. "I let you down father..." he sighed.

Sesshomaru started straighting his head FINALLY! and gave him a frown and a sigh. He never have thought people could be so cruel. "Naraku you didn't let your father down" he sighed. "yes I did" naraku snorted. "no naraku you really didn't he glanced at the sad boy. "I don't know I..." he paused to sigh. "just wanted to help him. But in return you couldn't because you were only a baby. Am I right?" he finished narakus sentince and sighed. "yeah your right." he sighed. "see then you are not letting your father down." he smilled big at him warmingly.

"thankyou for listening and not telling anyone." he smilled to receve a kiss on his forehead by sesshomaru. He smilled and continued his story.

"daddy.!" naraku ran to his father. "yes son?" Jason smilled getting his fishpole tied to put back in his bed room. "Honey!" shouted with joy and waving her hand in the air smilling.  
"be there in a minute sweety" she smirked at her waving back. "ok" she smilled then left with a smirk to her face. "daddy" naraku sighed. "yes son.? What's the matter? My precious angel." he frowned at the boy who was sighing. "daddy I know I said this plenty of times but she a bad women!" he pinched out his finger pointing out where the women was. "Now son don't be ridiculous. She made you and that was both of our happiest day when you were born." he cried out. "no she still.." he snorted crossing his hands. The grass moving softly waving under their feet. "son" he stared with sadness. "Here dad let me take your fishing pole for you ok " he smilled to try to not worry his father on his last day of the living. "well arn't you a angel" he smilled at his boy. "yeah" he smilled. "but first I must catch the ..." he said about to pounce his son. naraku looked up at him with a brow up and cocked his head to the right. "Baby who ate my chocolate chip cookies! You little raskel!" He smilled playfully going to Naraku and tickling him to death. "fa..fa..father stop it hahaha stop" he giggled. "say it" he giggled back. "I...sorry daddy hahahah stop it..." he cried of laughter. "that's my little prectious baby cookie stealer" he picked him up rubbing his nose to his nose. Jason stood on his knees and looked at the pond of the time when naraku was just a baby. He was pictureing the moments he had with his son. It was pieceful until. "got ya" Naraku shouted when he glomped his father knocking them to the ground. "hahhaha hey!" Jason giggled on the ground and saw his son jump on him. They giggled and laughed until they couldn't take it no more. "Jason!" Thumbalina hissed. "oh I better go before she has a fit." he laughed. "yeah I would hate to get her mad" he smilled. He didn't want his father being misserable on his last day of life so he preatended like he always have...To like Thumbalina again to make his father proud and happy.

"So...what took you so long" she smilled laying on the bed half dressed. "Women you interrupted me to do this !" he snorted at her. "yeah why" she hissed. "I was going to hang out with my son." he sighed looking at her that started to have tears fall from her eyes. (WITCH WAS A FAKE LIE oh excuse me o-o )

"y..you don't want me no m..more.? You want only your son?" she questioned with tears on her face holding a tissue. "sweety that's not true" he applyed back to sit next to her with a kiss on the forehead. Naraku came to spy to listen. "You and Naraku are both special to me. So I just wanted to hang out with both of you equally. Ok" he smilled and kissed her. "see I knew she was trying to put my father to hate me..." he hissed in his head. "but my father doesn't hate me so hahah lady" he barked in his head. "so shall we." she giggled. "yes we shall" Jason giggled back to her holding her tightly and started kissing her lips.  
"oh my" he blushed in thought . "I...better not stay for this." he shouted in his head.  
"Darling" she grabbed Jason by his hips and gave him a kiss. "yes my turtle dove" he smilled pulling his hand up her breast massaging it. "ahhhh " he screamed in his head and left to go hang up the fishpole and stuff his father used.

"oh wow " Sesshomaru blushed. "yeah I know" he sighed. "then later that night" he turned to the side to get his other pieace of his hair done.

Later that night~

"honey take this and you will feel better" thumbalina said with a smirk behide her smilling face. "thankyou sweety" Jason smilled taking the drink. "almost there!" whispered his own brother Jasper. "DADDY...NO!" screamed Naraku slapping the cup out of his fathers hand. Before he stopped him it was already too late. "too late my brat now he will die a long death and this money of his is all mine" She smirked and left. "Daddy " cried naraku holding his fathers hand. "my...Boy...I failed you as a father. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you about her. " he coughed. "it's not your fault daddy. She was your wife so how could you have known." he cried. Jason laughed as much as he could . "your my smart cookie and I will always love you." he patted his sons head with a smile. "yeah I know" he smilled back. "keep this letter and don't let her have it. You must keep it for your self." he coughed hard. "You must never let it go in the wrong hands if you know what I mean." he coughed harder. "yes I know dad and I will always always keep this to me forever." he closed his eyes holding onto his chest to show his father how much it meant to him. "good job my son I.I...I..Lov.."before he could finish his sentence he had died in his sons hands .. "da..dad...?" he went in shock when his fathers hand fell to the bed off his hand. "da...da...DADDY!" he cried hard and held the note and his father close to him.

"So thats what happened and that's why I don't like talking about my mom" he sighed.  
"I see.." sesshomaru tilted his head with a sigh and got done straightning Narakus hair. "you look beautiful" he smilled at Naraku. "thankyou" he slowly smilled. "no mention it. Time to go to bed" he yawned and took his towel off to go straight to the bed. "um..no clothes?" questioned Naraku cocking his head. "no..because..." he yawned big. "I have to get dressed for school tommarow anyway so why both putting pjs on." he yawned once more laying his head down on the pillow. "ok" he smilled at him glancing over sesshomarus palish peach body Taking off his towel off as well heading to bed with a yawn. "good night" he said snuggling in the blanket. "good night " Sessh smilled and turned to face narakus face. "may I...Hold you" Naraku said with a desperate look. "yeah you can" he yawned going to Narakus chest and laying on it. He giggles."your quite comfy" "thanks" he smilled and laughed.

To Be Continued.


End file.
